


Fame

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: Kirk had never been a huge fan of television.





	Fame

**Author's Note:**

> An old prompt fic, rescued from my email. Written 3/1/10.

Kirk had never been a huge fan of television. When things were popular or "big" in the media, he tended to shrug them off or smile and say, "I prefer my entertainment living and breathing." And it was true: he did prefer things that way.

There were a few other reasons behind it, however. Most of his earliest memories were of his mother's vehement avoidance of news media, of the television, and of the outside world. Of anything that wasn't solid and under her hands. Kirk had been raised to take things as they were, in front of him, and as they came. Television was something that had too much else running behind it.

He didn't want any of that.

It was because of this, and Kirk's consequent lack of understanding of the true impact of the notoriety of television, the he was unaware of his own status of fame, following his unpleasant but flashy graduation.

Maybe, that was one thing he'd have liked the forewarning on.


End file.
